Any Flavor But Vanilla
by shippingdiva
Summary: Gibbs overhears a private conversation and realises how Tony feels about him. He has to act, and fast. A cunning plan ensues! Warning: BDSM, kink. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Things Can Be Very Different To How They Seem**

"There's no way I can tell Gibbs, Abby. I just can't".

Tony's words made Gibbs stop short. He'd gone down to Abby's lab for a quick chat as soon as he arrived at NCIS that morning; the pretty Goth and her flirting always put him in a good mood. Finding the lab empty, he'd wandered over to look at a weird picture, all black and red and very abstract, which she'd put on the wall. He'd been partly hidden by a cupboard; neither Tony nor Abby saw him as they walked in. Hearing Tony mention his name, and gathering that there was something that he was not telling him, he pulled himself back completely out of sight. He was being a sneaky bastard, he knew, but what concerned Tony concerned him. He had to find out more.

"I agree, there's no way you can tell him, Tony! I'm sorry, sweetie, but you have to face facts here. Gibbs can't be what you want him to be. It's just the way it is, Tony". Gibbs caught the sad note in Abby's voice, and wondered what the hell they were on about. He couldn't be what Tony wanted him to be? What was that all about?

He knew that Tony had deep issues of insecurity; that Tony needed and craved his approval. He'd always thought that Tony just wanted a father figure, a male authority figure who he could look up to. He knew he didn't give Tony enough feedback about just how good an agent he was turning out to be, didn't praise him enough, didn't spend enough time with him.

Tony was speaking again.

"I wish I knew how to quit him, Abs".

"Always a movie reference with you, Tony" was Abby's amused reply. Then, more seriously, "I wish you knew how to quit him, too".

Gibbs, for once, cursed his lack of knowledge about movies. What the hell was DiNozzo on about? Quit him? Was he planning to resign, but not sure how to tell him? The thought appalled him. NCIS without Tony was…well, unthinkable. Was it he that was the problem? Had he let Tony down by not reassuring him enough, not giving him sufficient praise? Was that what Abby meant by "he can't be what you want him to be"?

And now Tony was planning to resign. Well, there was no way he'd let that happen. Tony was the best damn second in command he'd ever had, and he could make him even better. No way was he going to lose him to some other federal agency – especially to Fornell at the FBI - or God forbid, back to ordinary police work.

Tony was talking again.

"Reckon it's my fault, Abs. I've been so careful to weave this alley cat, macho, womanising image. Everyone thinks I'm Mr Super Straight, the poster boy for heterosexuality. You're the only one who knows any different, Abs. You're the only one who knows I'm gay. No, it's Gibbs, Mr Multi-Married Gibbs with the redhead fetish, who's the genuine, no doubt about it, poster boy for straightness around here. You got any idea just how bad he'd chew me out if he knew I'd rather screw men than women?"

_Tony was gay????_

Gibbs was not often fazed, but he sure was now.

"You don't know that, Tony. Somehow I can't see Gibbs as homophobic. I don't think he'd have a problem with you being gay, although I understand why you want to stay in the closet. It's the rest of it that worries you, isn't it? How he'd react if he knew everything that's going on in your head?"

"Got it in one, Abs, that's what bothers me" was Tony's reply. There was such sadness in his voice that Gibbs felt his stomach clench. Tony could be so vulnerable at times and Gibbs couldn't help but feel protective. Especially as it seemed Tony had him pegged as a bigot. Which he was not. He heard Tony sigh.

"No way can I tell him, Abby. How can I look him in the eyes and see disgust, repulsion, rejection on his face? It would kill me, Abs. Fucking kill me. Maybe you're right. Maybe he'd be OK with the whole gay thing, although he probably wouldn't appreciate me lying to him for so long. But telling him how I feel about him? That I want him to take me to bed, tie me up and screw me senseless? Nope, can't do it, Abs. No way".

_Tony wanted to fuck with him??!! _Gibbs couldn't move, couldn't think. He'd never expected this.

"Shouldn't have started thinking about Gibbs screwing me", said Tony. "Wonder if he's as bossy in bed as he is out of it? God, I hope so".

"Don't go there", said Abby. "I reckon he's probably Mr Regular Sex between the sheets. No hinky, kinky stuff for our Bossman – I just can't see it, much as I'd like to, Tony. You and I…well, we're cut from different cloth from Gibbs. We like that sort of thing. He's vanilla flavour, I reckon. Can't see Gibbs having handcuffs in his nightstand, sorry, Tony".

"You're probably right, Abby, but a guy can't help fantasising, can't he? If Gibbs is vanilla, I want to lick his ice cream cone. Mmm.…" Molten sex dripped from Tony's voice. Gibbs felt his cock twitch.

"Tony! You have to forget Gibbs and find someone else. You're gorgeous, Tony. You have a body to die for. You could get any guy you wanted. Find someone else, and forget Gibbs. You have to".

"I love him, Abs" Tony said wistfully. "Really love him. Yes, I know he can be a cold fish, but he's what I want. If I were with Gibbs, I'd never look at anyone else. Just him. Can't help it, Abs. I really have the hots for older men and if they're authority figures, well that's the ultimate in getting me all worked up. I mean, look at Gibbs. That silver hair, those blue eyes, that tight ass…"

Gibbs' brain was totally scrambled now. _Tony loved him?? _Loved him,as in_…LOVED _him?

"Tony! You can't go around checking out Gibbs' ass. You just can't! What if he sees you?" Abby sounded really worried. "Although I know what you mean about the hair and eyes…and yes, he does have a cute ass. Yep, Gibbs is one hot guy. But, Tony, he's straight, as well as being your boss. Be honest, has he ever shown any sign of interest in you whatsoever?"

"I don't know, Abs", Tony replied. "No, none, I suppose. It's just sometimes…I don't know…I see him looking at me. And those head slaps, you know? Maybe I'm imagining it, but sometimes I think…maybe his hand stays on my head just a second or two longer than it needs to, you know? Sometimes it feels like we have a moment. God, I'm clutching at straws, aren't I?" Tony sounded bitter, defeated, tired.

"Yes, sweetie, I think you are", Abby said firmly. "You're reading things into Gibbs' actions that aren't there. I know how much you want him to want you. But he won't and you have to move on. That's all there is to it. I know it's not what you want to hear, Tony, believe me".

"Maybe you're right, Abs". Tony sounded unconvinced.

"I certainly am, Tony boy. Get yourself into some tight leather pants, get out clubbing this weekend, bag yourself a hottie and screw him into the middle of next week. Take your mind off Gibbs. Try that new club that's opened down town".

"And will it be full of bossy older men with silver hair who want to top me, Abs?" asked Tony, sarcasm rather than sex dripping now from his voice.

"Probably not, Tony boy, but hey, that's a good thing. Get over this thing you have for guys bossing you around. Come on, you know Abby girl is right. Will you try it, Tony? Give it a go, for me? Go on, just put yourself out there and see what happens".

"OK, Abs", Tony replied. He didn't sound too enthusiastic, however. "Maybe I'll check out that club Saturday night. Been a while since I pulled on the tight pants and put it out there. Perhaps it's time to accept that Gibbs will never want me as I want him. Sure might make working with him easier, if he was just…Gibbs…to me, not Special To Me Agent Gibbs With The Hot And Sexy Ass".

"Well, his ass will always be hot, like the rest of him, but I get where you're going with that, Tony", said Abby. "Honestly, it will be the best thing. Gibbs is straight, he's your boss and he's not interested in you. Find someone – and there will be plenty of them - who is".

"May well give it a go, then, Abs", said Tony. "Shit – I'd better get back upstairs and start work, or else Gibbs will be riding my ass, and not in the way I'd want. Catch you later, Abby girl. Will let you know how I get on at the club on Saturday".

Gibbs heard the swish of the doors to Abby's lab, and knew Tony was gone.

He heard Abby moving around and then the din of one of her crazy music CDs assaulted Gibbs' ears, deafeningly loud and unspeakably awful to him. He took advantage of the noise to exit the lab himself without Abby hearing him.

Coffee. He needed coffee. Strong, black and lots of it. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Coffee and Cogitations**

Gibbs didn't even think of going back to the bullpen, not if Tony was going to be there. He swung out of the building, strode to the nearest coffee shop and ordered the largest, strongest, blackest coffee he could. He then headed back to the NCIS parking garage, unlocked his car, and got in. He needed to be quiet and alone. He had to think, but where to start?

Fact 1. Tony was gay. Not the womanising, alley cat commitment dodger that Gibbs had thought, but _gay_. Gay. And by the sound of it, someone who valued being faithful, being committed, as Gibbs did. OK, there were the divorces, sure, but he'd gone into each marriage fully intending to make it work.

How could he not have seen it?

If he was honest with himself, Gibbs was more than a little pissed that he'd not realised that Tony wasn't straight. He prided himself on his gut instincts and not once had he ever doubted Tony's façade of heterosexuality. Tony was wrong about one thing. Gibbs wasn't angry at Tony for lying to him for so long – hell, he could understand well enough why he'd chosen to do that – but with himself. Something so important about his second in command, and he'd never known.

Even worse, Tony thought that Gibbs was homophobic.

Gibbs didn't care for that one at all. But he understood why Tony might be worried about that. After all, Gibbs wasn't the only one taken in by another man's illusion of heterosexuality. Tony was totally convinced that his boss was straight. Gibbs wasn't gay, but he sure as hell wasn't entirely straight, either. And Tony was completely unaware of that very relevant, very pertinent fact.

There had always been men in Gibbs' bed, from time to time. There had been a few guys when he was in the Marines, and Gibbs had found it therapeutic to fuck a guy or two after each divorce. A tight, hard, hairy body instead of a soft curvy one. A sort of antidote to the deep sadness he'd felt after another failed marriage. Yes, Gibbs was no stranger to fucking men. A fact that nobody at NCIS had any idea about.

So there was no way Gibbs was homophobic.

Fact 2. Tony wanted Gibbs to fuck him. Nobody else, just Gibbs. Tony wanted his older male boss. And by the sound of it, wanted something else than just regular sex. Tony wanted Gibbs to control him, be the boss in bed as well as out of it. The hinky – well, not hinky as far as Gibbs was concerned – kinky sex Abby had referred to. Thought he was Mr Regular Sex, did she now? Gibbs' lips curled into a small smile at the thought of that one. Oh, Abby, my sweet, you couldn't be more wrong, he thought.

Gibbs had been attracted to Tony right from when he first met him. As far as Gibbs was concerned, male or female, you'd have to be dead from the waist down not to respond to Tony and his undeniable charm. The smile. The gorgeous body. The thick hair that Gibbs always wanted to run his fingers through. The tuft of chest hair that peeked out from the top of Tony's designer shirts when he went tieless. Gibbs could feel himself get hard just thinking about that one small thing. God, Tony was sex personified. If he only knew how often Gibbs had jerked off to the fantasy that his cock was buried deep in Tony's tight, eminently fuckable ass. He was hard now; it didn't take much thinking about Tony to get a stiffy pretty damn quick.

And the Boss thing. So Tony had a thing for alpha males, did he? Well he was right about one thing. Gibbs was every bit as bossy in bed as he was out of it. Always liked being in control. Liked feeling that the man or woman underneath him was _his_, that he could do what he wanted with them; that they would do whatever he told them to. Yes, he got off telling Tony what to do at work, giving him orders. And he couldn't deny a secret thrill every time Tony called him Boss, totally different to when McGee used the word.

Fact 3. Tony had said that he loved him. Loved him. Jeez. What was he supposed to do with that particular piece of information?

Tony loved him. Gibbs kept hearing the words over and over in his head. Up to a short while ago, he'd have snorted in derision if anyone had told him Tony loved someone in the romantic sense. That was back when he thought Tony was Mr Womaniser Incarnate. But now it seemed that Tony loved him, Gibbs, but thought that he was a cold fish. Tony didn't think that Gibbs could love him back.

Gibbs felt a deep longing somewhere inside. Yes, he could love Tony back. That was one of the reasons that he kept Tony at arm's length to some extent. He was aware that his attraction to his handsome number two could easily turn into something deeper. More meaningful. And with him thinking that Tony wasn't the faithful type, as well as straight, he'd not allowed his feelings to go any further than lustful attraction. It seemed he'd been totally wrong about Tony. Just as Tony was wrong about the whole straight guy, cold fish thing, although he could see exactly why Tony would think that.

Fact 4. Tony didn't think Gibbs would ever want him. And he was going to give up and look for someone else. All of Gibbs' possessive, jealous nature reared up and roared at that one. Tony's ass belonged to _him_. Hell, all of Tony belonged to Gibbs. Both in and out of bed. He'd be damned if Tony was going to pull on tight leather pants for anyone but him. No way. Gibbs had to act, and act fast.

He was stunned at how close things had been. If he'd never gone to Abby's lab at that moment…he'd never have known. Tony would have found his Gibbs substitute, carried on the smokescreen about banging a different piece of female ass every week, and Gibbs would have missed his chance to show Tony that he was one hot fish. One hot and dominant fish. Shit. Gibbs didn't like to think about that. Anyway, he had work to do. He had to show Tony that he wanted him, that he could and would love him.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to proceed. Normally, he was quite direct about getting what and who he wanted, didn't beat around the bush a great deal but went fairly much straight in for the kill. The tactic had worked well so far, especially with the men he'd screwed. But with Tony – he wasn't sure. Tony loved him. Didn't Tony need a different approach to what Gibbs would use for a quick lay? If he propositioned Tony, Tony might think Gibbs was just after the sex. Christ, fuck him if he knew what to do. For one mad moment he thought about asking Abby's advice, telling her everything, but quickly decided against it. This was something that he had to work out for himself.

Gibbs mulled it over. He had to act fast, that was for sure. It was Friday morning now, and Tony was planning to go trawling for action on Saturday night. Well, he wouldn't be going – Gibbs would make sure of that. No way.

An idea was starting to form in Gibbs' mind. OK, he didn't have much time, but he could accomplish quite a bit in the two days that he did have. He knew that Tony wanted and needed him to be in control. OK, he would be. He was going to throw Tony off balance, getting him wondering whether Gibbs was after all attracted to him.

Gibbs was going to flirt with Tony.

Gibbs grinned. It would be fun. Flirt with Tony, flirt so much that he wouldn't know what planet he was on. It had to be done carefully, of course. The rest of the team mustn't pick up on what was going on. Just Tony. His Tony. _His._

Gibbs got out of his car, binning his empty coffee cup. Operation Flirt with Tony was under way. Tony wouldn't know what had hit him. He couldn't remember when he'd last looked forward to anything quite so much. Tony was going to belong to him, and it was starting here and now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Operation Flirt With Tony**

Gibbs strode into the bullpen, glancing over at Tony, who was busy at his computer. They had no active cases at present and the team was occupied catching up with paperwork and reviewing cold cases. Tony seemed absorbed in what he was doing, although he glanced up as Gibbs entered and gave him a quiet "Morning, Boss, you OK?"

Gibbs swung up close to Tony's desk and said in a voice only Tony could hear, "Better now I've seen you, Tony". Accompanied by one of his lop sided grins as he looked straight into Tony's eyes.

It was worth it to see the look of utter confusion that crossed Tony's face. For once he was speechless. Gibbs could hardly stop himself from laughing. He turned away from Tony, sat down at his desk, and pretended to be sorting through some paperwork.

He could see the other agent sneaking glances across at him whilst acting as though he was absorbed in the file that he was reading. It was clear that Tony had no idea what to make of Gibbs' totally unexpected comment. Gibbs was elated. The hunt had begun. Now to continue the chase.

His next opportunity presented itself a short while later. Tony seemed to have stopped glancing at him and had buried himself again in his cold case file. Then he got up and came across to stand in front of Gibbs.

"Boss, you got a minute? I think I may be on to something here".

Gibbs looked up and said, again so only Tony could hear, and as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say, "Oh, I've always got time for _you_, Tony". Accompanied by another small grin.

He had the satisfaction of seeing Tony look totally confused again. This flirting thing sure was fun. He walked over to Tony's desk and stood by the side of it. Tony was still standing in front of Gibbs' desk. It was obvious that he was again thrown off balance by Gibbs' reply.

"You gonna get your ass over here and show me what you've found, DiNozzo?"

"Sure thing, Boss! On it!" Tony quickly sat back at his desk. Gibbs moved so that he was standing really close up behind Tony, one arm curved around behind Tony's back to rest on his chair. It was the nearest that he could get to putting his arm around Tony's shoulders without actually doing so. He was way into Tony's personal space, so close that he could smell the faint scent of his apple shampoo. He yearned to stroke his hair and feel its softness. God, he had it bad for this man.

Tony pointed to the file in front of him. "Think the team that investigated this one may have missed something here, Boss. See this? Petty Officer Granger was on his way to serve another tour of duty on the Eisenhower when the Marine that was screwing his wife was murdered. The wife was also doing Granger's best buddy too. The Eisenhower thing was his alibi against having committed the murder. Corroborated by several other officers. Can't get an alibi much tighter than that. But I reckon the guys who worked this case back then didn't look hard enough at Granger's family. Look at this. Granger had an older brother, a civilian, who was supposedly in Los Angeles when the murder took place here in DC. But look at the dates in his statement. How could he be in California on the 23rd , the day of the murder, if he had been up in Oregon on the 22nd, as he claimed? I've just checked. Portland airport was snowbound on the 22nd – that was a really bad winter that year in that state. If he was really there, he'd never have made it out that day. Not with that amount of snow. He lied, Boss. And the team working the case at the time didn't pick up on it because they were focussing on either checking Granger's alibi or trying to pin the murder on the so-called friend who was also screwing Granger's wife. What if the brother was involved on Granger's behalf? Wouldn't be the first time somebody has killed for someone else. And the Grangers were pretty tight knit as a family. What do you think, Boss?" Tony turned round to look up at Gibbs, and in doing so they ended up being even closer to each other. Gibbs barely stopped himself from grabbing Tony and kissing him senseless, right there in the middle of the bullpen. He scraped together the remnants of his self-control.

"I think you may be on to something there, DiNozzo. Check it out, make some calls, do whatever. Can't hurt to dig a bit deeper on that".

"On it, Boss!" Tony reached for the handset on his phone. Gibbs seized his chance. He leaned in close. His mouth was almost on Tony's ear as he spoke, making his voice low and sexy.

"Good work, Tony. I'm impressed". And he squeezed Tony's shoulder as he moved away. He sneaked a look back at Tony as he walked to his desk. Tony had colored up and was staring at Gibbs as if he thought the real deal had been taken by aliens from one of his beloved movies. And one of those aliens was now masquerading as Gibbs. Oh, yes, flirting with Tony was fun with a capital F. And if Gibbs had anything to do with it, it wouldn't be the only thing beginning with F that would be happening around here. Going to fuck you real soon, Tony boy, he thought. Going to love you, too.

And he'd managed to sneak in a compliment about Tony's work, something he knew Tony craved. Not bad work for under an hour into Operation Flirt, he thought with some satisfaction.

Gibbs pretended to get on with paperwork, but his mind was in overdrive, planning his next move. He'd find what opportunities he could to flirt with Tony outrageously for the rest of the day; that wasn't a problem. The issue was how to stop Tony going clubbing tomorrow night.

Gibbs examined his choices. Unless they suddenly had a case come up, calling Tony into work at the weekend wasn't really an option. He couldn't count on that one. No, it had to be some plan that meant that Gibbs was with Tony, something that ensured they were together late so that Tony would have to abandon any ideas of going clubbing. Short of telling Tony outright that he knew his secret and dragging him off to bed, Gibbs was not entirely sure how to accomplish this.

They'd never socialised much outside of work to date; there had been the odd drink after hours, often with Abby and Ducky in tow as well. Even if Gibbs suggested a drink on the Saturday night, there was no way he could spin it out long enough to keep Tony with him for that long. No, it had to be something else. But what? Gibbs wondered for a second time if he should talk to Abby, but again dismissed the idea. She would almost certainly tell him to come clean with Tony, and he didn't want to do that. He was enjoying the hunt too much. Sure he wanted to fuck Tony's brains out, and soon, but just for a little while he wanted to enjoy the chase. He'd snare his quarry soon enough.

Gibbs abandoned the illusion of doing any work. Whilst he thought, he leaned back in his chair and studied Tony. Kate and McGee were busy with their work, not looking in his direction. Tony was working too, head bent over his file, making notes. Then he put down his pen and looked up. It was if he could sense Gibbs' gaze on him. Gibbs and Tony looked straight at each other. Gibbs smiled at him.

Tony's mouth fell open slightly. And was he blushing again? Gibbs wasn't quite sure, but Tony definitely looked like one confused and rattled agent. He dropped his gaze away from Gibbs, back to the file, but then took a quick peek back at Gibbs. Gibbs was still staring at him, still smiling. Tony, obviously very uncomfortable, reached for his pen and in doing so, managed to knock his mug of coffee flying across his desk.

"Shit!"

Kate looked up and laughed. "Get you, Tony!" she said. "Your mind's not on the job. Bet you're thinking of the hot babe you dated last night, or the one that you've got lined up for this evening, aren't you?"

Way off the mark there, Kate, thought Gibbs. And Tony certainly wouldn't be having a hot date anytime soon, at least not with anyone other than Gibbs himself. He seized the opportunity to push things along with Tony. He walked over to Tony's desk to inspect the damage. Coffee lay in a pool over a good half of it, including part of the cold case file. Tony was scrabbling in his desk drawers to find some tissues or a cloth to mop up the mess.

Kate took pity on him and handed him a box of tissues that she had on her desk. As she walked away, her back to them, Gibbs moved in.

"That was careless, DiNozzo! What the hell is the matter with you? Got something on your mind?"

"N..n..no, Boss", stammered Tony, not able to look Gibbs in the eye.

"Well, get that cleaned up then and get back to sorting out Petty Officer Granger and his wayward wife", growled Gibbs, as he gave Tony a head slap. This one was gentler than usual, and afterwards Gibbs softly stroked Tony's hair back down. It was done so quickly that even had anyone else been watching, they probably wouldn't have noticed, but Tony certainly did. There was no doubt in Gibbs' mind this time that Tony was blushing. Deeply. And he was completely unable to meet Gibbs' eye. Gibbs could hardly stop himself from snorting with laughter. God, this was mean, really rough on Tony, but he'd not had so much fun in years.

But stroking Tony's hair, brief as it had been, had felt good. Damn good. He wanted more of that. He wanted to stroke Tony all over. And just thinking that was making him want to stroke himself. Get a grip on yourself, Marine, he thought, then realised that was exactly what he wanted to do. On his dick.

Gibbs carried on the flirting game for the rest of the day whenever the opportunity arose. When Tony handed him some paperwork, he made sure their fingers brushed briefly as he took it, and again later on when he handed it back. He leaned in really close whenever he had to come over to Tony's desk. He made sure Tony caught him looking at him from time to time.

He tried to gauge Tony's response whenever he tried something with him. There was more blushing, and an inability to look directly at Gibbs for long without dropping his gaze. Confusion seemed to be reigning in Tony's world right now. He was unnaturally quiet, thought Gibbs; the usual chatter about movies, clothes and food with his team mates was absent. Got other things to occupy his mind, thought Gibbs with a smirk.

There was still the matter of how to stop Tony going clubbing tomorrow night. Gibbs still hadn't come up with a solution to that one. It was nearly time to wrap up for the day now, but Gibbs was feeling pleased, smug even, with what he had accomplished so far. Time to let Tony off the hook for now; he had to start getting serious tomorrow. Time was running out.

Gibbs told the team to go home. Kate and McGee didn't need telling twice; before he knew it they had grabbed their stuff and rushed off. That just left Tony, who was getting his things together, but slowly, glancing over at Gibbs as he did so.

"You OK there, DiNozzo? Not in a hurry to get home and make yourself pretty for some hot date?" enquired Gibbs, smirking.

"No, Boss! No date tonight, just pizza and beer at home. Um, Boss?"

"Yes, DiNozzo?"

"Everything OK, Boss? I mean…you alright?" Tony's voice trailed off; he was staring at the floor.

"Never better, DiNozzo, never better. Get yourself off and enjoy your pizza. See you Monday". I'll be seeing you before then, Tony, Gibbs thought. We'll be meeting up at some point tomorrow. Don't know how yet, but we will. You can bet your sweet ass on that.

"See you, Boss! Have a good weekend!" and Tony was gone. Damn, thought Gibbs. He'd hoped to get in a quick shoulder squeeze along with saying goodnight. Then he realised something. Tony hadn't headed off towards the exit. He was heading for Abby's lab. Off to talk through the day's events with her, thought Gibbs. If he could be sure that he wouldn't be seen or heard, he'd love to find out what was said in that conversation. He grinned as he thought of it. Anyway, time to go home. He had to plan the next stage of his campaign. Operation Flirt With Tony had gone well. Time to think about Operation Fuck With Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Back In Abby's Lab**

Tony's thoughts were in a complete mess as he headed off to talk to Abby. He had to talk to her, get her take on the events of the day. What the fuck was going on? What was Gibbs up to? He'd just had the weirdest day of his working life with NCIS.

He thought about the way Gibbs had been looking at him. Cold hard logic might say that Gibbs wasn't interested but his instincts told him something different. His dick had told him otherwise when Gibbs had stroked his hair. Just that brief, oh so sexy, moment of physical contact, coupled with the head slap and the chewing out over the split coffee had been enough to get him semi hard. Thank God he was sat down and could conceal it.

But what had brought all this on? Yesterday, Gibbs had been….just Gibbs. Today, he was Mr Flirt USA. Oh, God. To say that Tony was confused was as much an understatement as saying Gibbs was quite sexy. No, Tony's brain was feeling majorly fucked over. Abby might be able to help sort his thoughts out, he decided, although thinking was proving difficult right now.

"Tony!" Abby greeted him with her usual wildly enthusiastic hug, squeezing him tight, then drawing back as she registered his troubled look. "What's up, sweetie pie?"

"Gibbs" was all Tony could manage. He perched on Abby's computer desk, with her standing beside him. He looked worried and tired.

"What about Gibbs, Tony?"

"I think he's flirting with me, Abs".

Abby shook her head, and took hold of Tony's arm, squeezing gently. "Tony, love, are you doing it again? Reading things into what Gibbs says and does that aren't there? What happened to forgetting Gibbs and moving on and finding someone else, someone available?"

"You weren't there, Abs. I really think he was coming on to me. He shouted at me about some spilt coffee…"

"And you think that means he was coming on to you? God, Tony!" was all Abby could say.

"No, listen, Abs! After he yelled at me, he head slapped me…"

"Which he's been doing ever since you've worked here, Tony, How is that a come on?" Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tony had clearly gone slightly mad.

"But, Abs. After the head slap, he stroked my hair. Just for a second, but he definitely did. He stroked my hair, Abby. He's never done that before".

"Probably one or the other of you moved a bit and it seemed like he was stroking you when in fact he wasn't", countered Abby. "Is that all that happened?"

"No, not at all. He kept looking at me, Abs. On and off, all day, Just staring at me, and giving me those cute little grins that you don't often see but which make me want to kiss them right off his gorgeous face and oh, Abs, he's driven me crazy today and I just can't work it all out and I don't know what to do but I'm sure…"

"Tony!" Abby cut into Tony's babble. "None of this really amounts to anything. Did anything else happen, anything a bit more tangible? Because none of what I've heard so far really adds up to much, or can't be explained away by perfectly innocent means".

"Loads, Abs, When I said good morning to him, he said he was better now he'd seen me. He said he always had time for me. He stood really close to me and squeezed my shoulder, told me I'd done some good work…"

"It doesn't sound very Gibbs-like, I agree, Tony boy" said Abby. "I mean I know he always tells me when I've done good, but it doesn't really happen with anyone else. I still don't think it means he likes you, not in the way you think. Why has he started acting like this, do you think? You've worked together for ages and he's never given you any indication either that he likes men or that he likes you in particular. If you ask me, he's just in a good mood because he managed to score himself a new redhead last night. Sorry, Tony, I don't want to be so blunt, but that's the most likely explanation".

"No!!" Tony sounded stricken. He wanted Gibbs to want _him_. Not some damn redheaded woman against whom he could never compete. He felt utterly defeated. Then he remembered his gut feelings about what had happened that day.

"Abs, I know you think I'm mad, but I was there. I felt the connection between Gibbs and me, all day, it was definitely there. Besides, he didn't seem like that with Kate or McGee. There was nothing unusual going on with them. It was all with me, Abs. Just me. I swear I'm not imagining it. If Gibbs is all cock a hoop about scoring a new woman, how come he didn't behave like that with the others? How do you explain that?"

Abby folded her arms. She looked pissed. Shit, thought Tony, that's all I need. A mad Abby. My ass could be toast here.

"Listen, Tony" Abby said in a steely voice that convinced Tony he needed to do just that, or else. "You wonder why you suddenly, out of the blue, from nowhere, decide that Gibbs is flirting with you? Why now? I'll tell you why. You came in here this morning and admitted that Gibbs has, up to now, never really done anything to make you think he has feelings for you. Clutching at straws, you said. Your words, Tony, not mine. I thought I'd made you see sense. You're supposed to be out tomorrow night looking for hot sex. I didn't think you sounded too convinced, but you agreed to give it a try. Now you come up with all this. I'll tell you what it is, buster. You're in denial. Not too keen, God knows why, on hunting yourself a cute piece of ass, so your imagination goes into overdrive where Gibbs is concerned. I've told you, nothing you've said has changed my view that Gibbs just isn't interested in you. Get that into your head, Tony. Gibbs…Does….Not….Want….You. Not as a lover".

"Abby…"

"No, Tony! You have to listen to me. You're playing with fire here. Your job could be on the line. You said yourself you didn't think Gibbs would react too well to knowing you're gay; well, he sure as hell won't react well to knowing that you want to be in his bed as well as his team. Give it up, Tony. Give it up now, or else you'll be job hunting before long. And I don't want to lose you, Tony boy". Abs' voice softened and she wrapped her arms around Tony. Tony cuddled her close.

His head was still in one hell of a mess. What if Abby was right? Damn, she was certainly right about one thing. His job could be on the line here. He was thinking with his cock, not his head. And what about Abby's redhead theory? Shit. Tony didn't want to think about that. He pulled Abby closer, seeking comfort. Suddenly he pushed her away, so quickly and forcefully that Abby gasped and looked at him as if he had definitely gone mad this time.

"Abby! God! Why the hell didn't I think of that before?"

"What are you talking about, Tony? Shit, you scared me then". Abby looked bewildered.

"I'll tell you what it is, Abs. Why Gibbs has been flirting with me – and he has, Abby, no matter what you think. It's obvious now. It's good, Abs. More than good. It's completely and utterly fantastic. You've no idea what I'm on about, have you?"

"None at all", Abby replied. The edge was back in her voice. "Enlighten me, Tony. And do it quickly, before I march you off to Ducky and tell him you've lost all semblance of sanity". She stood glaring at Tony, arms crossed, legs planted wide.

"Come on, Abs. You know how incredibly second to none Gibbs is at sneaking up at people unawares. He does it all the time. I don't know how he managed it, but Gibbs had to have overheard our conversation this morning. Had to. Explains his behaviour today. And that's what's so fantastic. Gibbs knows how I feel – all of it – and he wants me as much as I want him. That's why he's been flirting. That's why nothing has happened between us before – we were both convinced the other was straight. Now Gibbs knows I'm not. Has to be like that, Abs. It's the only explanation that makes sense".

"I suppose he could have overheard us" Abby said.

"He did, I know he did" Tony said confidently. The confusion was all gone. Gibbs knew how he felt. Gibbs wanted him. The world was a beautiful place. Life was great. He knew that tonight he was going to replay every word, every look and every goddamned wonderful, wonderful touch over and over. And jerk his cock off thinking of Gibbs kissing him, pinning him down, and fucking him through the mattress, through the floor, straight into heaven on earth.

"Tony, will you do something for me? Just go careful, OK? I don't seem to be able to talk you out of this madness, but please don't rush into anything. And will you do something else? Go to that club tomorrow night, there won't be any harm in going along and seeing who's there, have yourself a bit of fun…"

"Not going to happen, Abs", Tony replied. Abby rolled her eyes in despair. "I don't want some pretty boy who I pick up in some club. I want Gibbs. And I'm going to get him. I have a plan. Watch this space. You'll see".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – "Ice Cream Alright for You, Boss?"**

Tony was awake early on Saturday morning. The confidence that he had felt yesterday seemed to have disappeared. This was Gibbs! The man who he had revered and wanted for so long. Could it really be that Gibbs was interested in him, Tony DiNozzo?

Tony was sure of one thing. There was no way he was ready yet to move on from Gibbs and find someone else. Now that the idea that Gibbs might, just might, reciprocate his feelings had taken root in him, he had to try to see where it would lead, if anywhere. He just felt very unsure of himself. As Abby had pointed out so bluntly, if he messed up, his job was on the line.

He thought through his options. They didn't seem many in number. Coming on strong to Gibbs and asking him on a date or for sex was completely out of the question. Tony just wasn't that confident where Gibbs was concerned. Had it been anyone else, Tony wouldn't have hesitated to make a move; he'd always been pretty self-assured when coming on to guys. But every time he thought about doing that with Gibbs, he came up with the same thing. His dread that all he would see on Gibbs' face was rejection. No, he had to find another way.

Perhaps flirting back with Gibbs was the answer? After all, if Gibbs had starting flirting with him, maybe Tony should respond, instead of blushing and acting like a pubescent school kid. But it came back to the same thing. Tony was so used to behaving in a certain way with Gibbs that he wondered if he could actually flirt with him. They'd just never interacted in such a way before, and Tony felt nervous at the idea. Perhaps, if Gibbs really was interested in him, he should just wait and see what developed. After all, his boss was an alpha male, no doubt about that, which was what Tony craved. If Gibbs did indeed want him, Tony DiNozzo, then he'd come and get him. Sooner rather than later.

Tony made up his mind. Back to his original plan. He didn't think he could start flirting with Gibbs yet, but it was time to be bold. At the very least, he'd get to spend some much needed time outside of work with the man he wanted so badly, who he loved. He picked up his cell phone. It was time to get the ball rolling. Gibbs would have had his morning coffee fix by now.

"Gibbs" came the gruff reply.

"Hey, Boss, you OK?"

"Hey, Tony", said Gibbs. "What's up?" Was it Tony's imagination, or did the gruff tone soften just a bit?

"Got a problem, Boss. Boiler's packed up. It's the weekend, can't get anyone out to fix it for a while. Got no hot water. Is it OK if…." Tony swallowed hard; here came the crucial bit – "if I crash at yours for a couple of days? Just till it's fixed?" Tony held his breath. Say yes, just say yes. Please.

There was silence for a short while. Then, "Grab your gear and come over. I'm busy during the day, but get over here early evening. That suit ya?"

Tony sent up a quick prayer of thanks. There was indeed a God.

"Thanks, Boss! Look, I'll bring over something for us to eat. I'll cook. My way of saying thanks. That OK?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo", Gibbs replied. "Get your ass over here early evening. Gotta go". He cut Tony off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tony punched the air and did a little dance around his living room, a huge grin stretched across his face. He was spending the weekend with Gibbs. If something didn't happen in that time, maybe he'd take Abby's advice and look for someone else. But in the meantime, he had Gibbs to himself for most of the weekend.

And Gibbs obviously had no plans for his Saturday night. "Guess there's no redhead in tow after all, Abby" Tony thought with a smirk.

Sat in his kitchen, Gibbs downed his second strong coffee of the day and grinned to himself. He'd been occupied with thinking of how to get together with Tony and stop the jaunt to the club. The answer had just been handed to him on a gold, diamond and ruby encrusted platter. Tony was coming to stay with him for the weekend, cooking for him. Tony would be alone with him. Not in some seedy pick up joint trawling for cock. The only cock Tony would be getting tonight would be Gibbs'. Up that tight sweet ass of his, if Gibbs had his way. Which he would. There was indeed a God.

He set his mug down. A wicked plan had formed in his mind. Sure, he'd carry on the flirting and sweet talk when Tony was here, but he wanted some more fun. Something else to tease Tony with, throw him off kilter. And he knew just the thing. Something that would help ensure that Tony ended up in his bed. He grabbed his car keys.

Gibbs drove with his usual maniacal speed; a man on a mission. He pulled up at the first hardware store that he could find. He came out not long after carrying paint, brushes and various other bits and pieces. Time to get home. He had quite a lot to do before Tony got to his place. Oh, this was going to be a fun evening. He couldn't stop grinning.

Tony spent the day anticipating the evening to come. He felt totally unrepentant about the lie he'd told Gibbs about the boiler. All he could think about was being with Gibbs. Self doubt still nibbled away at him. After all, Gibbs hadn't said anything on the phone that could be construed as flirting. Had yesterday been a one-off, the product of an unusually good mood on Gibbs' part? Tony vacillated between confidence and despair. It was becoming harder to hang on to the ebullience that he'd felt yesterday.

He got things ready for the evening. He decided to keep it simple where the meal was concerned; he knew Gibbs didn't have fancy tastes in food. He'd do a couple of steaks, with potatoes, peas and salad; ice cream for afters. Coffee flavor. Easy to pack and transport. He thought back to his conversation with Abby. "Definitely not taking vanilla ice cream for the Bossman", he thought, grinning.

What to wear? Keep it simple, he thought. Much as he'd like to arrive at Gibbs' house wearing his tight black leather pants, he knew that would be madness, especially as he still felt so unsure of his ground.

Tony was showered and ready to go by six o'clock. He'd settled on tight jeans, with a simple yet classy designer shirt in off white. Unbuttoned at the top. A splash of cologne. Tony exhaled into his hands to check his breath. Yup, minty fresh, no problems there. He grabbed the food and his overnight bag and drove over to Gibbs' house. The door was unlocked, but Tony knocked anyway and walked in.

"Boss? I'm here" he called out.

Gibbs came out into the hallway. The two men stood looking at each other.

God, Gibbs looks hot, thought Tony, staring unashamedly at his boss. Gibbs was also wearing jeans, well worn, and dead sexy as far as Tony was concerned, with a tight T-shirt that clung to his chest and abs. Tony wanted to dive right in with a large spoon and eat him up. Right there and then.

Gibbs took in Tony's appearance. Damn, the man always looked good but tonight he was simply drop dead gorgeous. Gibbs looked at the tuft of dark chest hair showing above Tony's shirt buttons. Fuck him if that didn't get him turned on every time he saw it. And Tony smelled good. Really good. Gibbs wanted to pounce on him, pin him against the wall and kiss him until he begged for mercy.

The tension between the two men was thick. Gibbs was the one who broke it.

"In you come, DiNozzo. See you've brought the food. Getting hungry. Put your bag upstairs, then get back down here and start cooking".

Tony went into the kitchen, putting the food and beer in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer. Coming back out, he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. He turned into Gibbs' spare bedroom, and his mouth fell open. What the…?

The room was a mess. The bed was stripped, on its side, pushed against one wall. The rest of the furniture was under dust sheets. A stepladder leaned against one wall. Paint pots were lined up on the floor, brushes lying across the top. Fresh paint was on two of the walls. Gibbs was obviously doing a spot of decorating. Tony backed out of the room onto the landing.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called up the stairs. "Forgot to tell you when you called. I'm decorating, doing the spare room right now. You can either sleep on the couch tonight, or bunk in with me in my bed. Up to you".

Tony was unable to reply. He could sleep in Gibbs' bed tonight?! He stared down at Gibbs in the hallway below him. Damn him if the man wasn't smirking at him.

"Make up your mind, DiNozzo. Sometime today would be good" Gibbs said.

"Um, Boss…I don't think I'll fit on your couch". Tony was being honest. Gibbs' couch was a standard size, and there was no way Tony's tall frame would fit comfortably on it.

"My bed it is, then, DiNozzo. Decision's made". With that Gibbs disappeared back into the living room.

"Boss!" Tony's panicked voice brought Gibbs back out into the hallway. He looked up at Tony on the landing above.

"Um, Boss, that's fine…but I always sleep in the buff…you got a T-shirt or something I can borrow? Didn't bring anything with me…thought I'd be in your spare room…" Tony was finding it hard to breathe and talk at the same time. The thought of being in a bed with Gibbs was overwhelming.

"What d'you want a T-shirt for if you'd rather sleep naked, DiNozzo?" Gibbs sounded amused. "If you prefer your birthday suit, that's fine. I'm the same way. Can't be bothered with clothes in bed". He disappeared again.

Tony was definitely finding it hard to breathe now. He was going to sleep with Gibbs tonight. A naked Gibbs. Both of them naked. Oh _God_. He'd never be able to keep his hands off the man. Never. Not a chance.

He picked up his overnight bag and crossed the landing into Gibbs' bedroom. He slung the bag on the floor, and looked around. Simply furnished, muted colors. Tony looked at the bed. The bed where he'd be lying naked with Gibbs later tonight. He swallowed hard. It was big, with a wrought iron head board. Tony couldn't help the thought that it would be perfect to be handcuffed to. Should Gibbs have any handcuffs in his nightstand, a point on which Abby obviously had her doubts. Tony resisted the urge to take a look. He walked slowly back downstairs.

"Gonna get started on the food, Boss" he called out. He needed desperately to re-establish some semblance of normality between them. He'd see how the evening played out. Would Gibbs get all flirty with him again?

Tony busied himself in the kitchen. He'd part cooked the potatoes already; he got the stove going to finish them off. The salad was prepared and put in a bowl.

"How d'you like your steak, Gibbs?" Tony called out.

"Rare".

Right, no point in getting the meat under the grill just yet. Tony flipped the tops off a couple of the bottles of beer that he'd brought, took a swig from one and walked into the living room. He handed Gibbs his beer. Unsure what to do or say next, he went back into the kitchen and busied himself getting plates and cutlery ready.

"Good beer, DiNozzo. None of that weak fancy crap". Damn it if Gibbs hadn't sneaked up behind him. Tony dropped the knife he was holding in surprise.

"Kinda jumpy there, aren't you, DiNozzo? What's rattled your cage?"

"Damn it, Boss, how do you do that? Come up behind people like that. Thought you were in the other room". Tony bent down to pick up the knife, giving Gibbs a front row view of his ass in the tight jeans. Gibbs felt himself start to harden. He went back into the living room. Tony was temptation on a plate, no doubt about it. With honey and whipped cream on top. But he wasn't quite ready to make his move yet. Soon, though. Very soon.

It wasn't long before they sat down to eat. Gibbs shot Tony a smile of approval. "Tastes good, DiNozzo".

Tony felt himself blushing. Praise from Gibbs – heaven. "Thanks, Boss. Thought you'd like something plain and simple".

"So you can cook. More than just a pretty face, aren't you, Tony?" came the reply. Tony flushed darker. Oh, God, Gibbs was flirting again. His cock stirred. He couldn't bring himself to reply. He could see Gibbs grinning at him.

"You OK, Tony? Is it too hot in here for you? You look a bit flushed".

"Um, yeah, Boss… I'm fine". Tony only seemed to be capable of words of one syllable.

Gibbs chuckled and went back to his meal. They carried on in silence, Tony's brain a complete mess again.

When both men had finished, Tony picked up the plates, went into the kitchen and dumped them in the sink. "Ice cream alright for dessert, Boss? Thought that would be what you'd like".

"Oh, that's good, DiNozzo", Gibbs replied. "Whatcha brought?"

"Coffee flavor" said Tony. "Reckoned you'd go for that, Boss."

"Ya got that right, DiNozzo", replied Gibbs. There was an amused note in his voice. "I like most flavors…except vanilla. Any flavor but that. I'm just not a vanilla kind of guy, you know?"

Tony froze. What the hell did that mean? His conversation with Abby came back to him. Had Gibbs intended a double entendre there? Or was he just taking about his preferences in desserts?

No, it was too much of a coincidence. All of this. The flirting yesterday, the decorating in the spare room, the sleeping arrangements, and now the crack about not liking vanilla. Way too much. Tony now knew, deep down in his gut, that Gibbs had overheard him talking with Abby yesterday. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and strode into the living room. He placed his hands on the table and looked right at Gibbs.

"If I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer? No shit or messing around?" Tony's voice was firm. He needed confirmation, right now.

Gibbs looked at Tony, sensing the difference in mood. This was it. Things were about to change with Tony. Operation Flirt was over. Get ready for the ride, Marine, he thought.

"Shoot, Tony. I'll answer you honestly".

"Did you overhear a conversation that I had with Abby in her lab, yesterday morning?" Tony held Gibbs' gaze.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just nodded, keeping eye contact with Tony.

"Oh, God", said Tony. He sat down. "So you _do_ know".

Gibbs nodded again. "I know, Tony."

Tony didn't speak. He just sat there, a stunned look on his face. He was back to being unable to look at Gibbs. Gibbs knew he had to take control. He got up and went to Tony, pulling him to his feet. His arms went around Tony. His mouth met Tony's. He was going to kiss Tony senseless at long last.

Gibbs couldn't seem to get enough of Tony's mouth. He kissed him hard and long, tongue exploring expertly. Damn, but Tony knew how to kiss. He really did. Gibbs could see himself becoming addicted to Tony's mouth. Oh yes indeed.

"Don't stop, Boss! Do that again…" Tony said when Gibbs finally broke off the kiss. Gibbs obliged, his hands on Tony's tight ass this time. God, it felt good. So firm. So fuckable.

Gibbs grinned at Tony when he broke away again. He reached a hand up and stroked Tony's hair. "Not telling me what to do then, were you, Tony? In case you haven't grasped the idea, I'm the one who gets to order you about, not the other way around. There's a reason why you call me Boss, you know".

Tony grinned back, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Oh, I got that alright, Bossman. You definitely call the shots. Just wanted you to kiss me again. So good…So am I right, are you as bossy in bed as you are out of it?"

"Let's find out, DiNozzo. Get yourself up those stairs. Now".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – And So To Bed**

Tony took the stairs two at a time, Gibbs ogling Tony's ass as he followed close behind. He settled himself down in the armchair in the corner of his bedroom. Tony stood in front of him, grinning at Gibbs.

"Strip. Now. And do it slow" Gibbs ordered.

Tony complied, a smirk on his face. Gibbs watched, and got hard almost straight away. Tony was six feet two of muscle, with plenty of body hair. Gibbs preferred hairy men; he looked lustfully at the dark fuzz covering Tony's chest. Tony's body was simply gorgeous, and it belonged to him, Gibbs. All of it.

Gibbs stood up and came over to Tony. One hand went round Tony's neck to pull him in for another intense kiss. The other hand grasped Tony's hard, weeping cock. Gibbs began to pump it and Tony groaned into Gibbs' mouth.

"God, Boss!" Tony broke away from the kiss, breathless. "You do that for two seconds more and I'll come right here, right now".

Gibbs dropped his hand from Tony's cock and brought it up to grasp Tony's chin. He looked Tony square in the eyes. "No, you will not. You will come as and when I say you will. You got that?"

Tony dropped his eyes.

"Yes, Boss. Got it, Boss".

"Good. Get me out of these clothes".

Tony pulled off Gibbs' T-shirt. He knelt down in front of Gibbs to take off his shoes and socks, then Gibbs' pants. Last came Gibbs' briefs, freeing Gibbs' rock hard cock. Tony was in the perfect position to suck it and he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that. He'd waited too long.

Gibbs gasped as Tony's hot mouth closed around his dick. The man really had one hell of a talented mouth, thought Gibbs. Tony's tongue slid over the sensitive area under Gibbs' cock head, whilst his lips slicked up and down the shaft. It was clear Tony had done this a lot before. His hands grasped Gibbs' ass as he sucked. Gibbs pushed his fingers into Tony's thick hair, stroking it, feeling its softness. Such a contrast to Tony's hard dick, still leaking and looking like an icon for the hottest sex ever to Gibbs.

"Tony" said Gibbs, feeling dazed. Tony carried on, seeming not to hear.

"Tony!" said Gibbs sharply. "You do that for even one second more and I'll be the one coming. Right down your throat. Jeez, where did you learn to suck cock like that?"

Tony merely smirked. He looks smug, thought Gibbs. Too damn smug. He pulled Tony to his feet, holding him close, nuzzling his neck.

"When I come, I'm gonna to come right up inside your ass. You got that?" Gibbs bit down sharply on the side of Tony's neck. Tony moaned with the pain but didn't pull away. Gibbs kissed the spot where he had bitten, chuckling against Tony's skin. He moved slightly, chose a different spot, bit it, then kissed it. He continued down Tony's neck to his shoulder. Tony stood still, letting Gibbs do whatever he wanted.

Gibbs walked Tony back towards the bed, kissing his mouth – God, would he ever get enough of that mouth? – and pushed him roughly down.

"Turn over on your stomach. Arms above your head" Gibbs commanded. Tony obeyed instantly, his eyes never leaving Gibbs' face. His fingers brushed against the bars of the iron bed head. Gibbs leaned over Tony to yank open the nightstand drawer.

"Abby was wrong", Tony said. He knew what Gibbs was going to take out.

"They normally live in there…" Gibbs gestured towards the nearby cupboard. "Along with the rest of my little toy collection".

Tony's cock jumped at the thought of Gibbs having a sex toy collection. Just what else did Gibbs have in there? Butt plugs, paddles? He got harder, when he hadn't thought that was possible. God, he hoped Gibbs would allow him to come soon, or else his dick would explode.

"But just for Abby's benefit, I put them in the nightstand. Ready for you." He held up the handcuffs. Abby would have liked them. Thick soft leather, circled with studs. They didn't look new. Tony wondered briefly how many lovers Gibbs had cuffed to his bed, and suddenly felt jealous, when Gibbs broke his train of thought by grabbing his arms.

Tony soon found himself fastened securely by both wrists to the bed. He started to try to relieve the pressure in his swollen and desperately turned on cock by rubbing himself against the sheets, but Gibbs was having none of that. A hard hand cracked down on Tony's ass cheek. Tony yelped.

"You making yourself come, Tony? What did I just tell you? You got a problem obeying orders, Tony? Need some help with that?" Another hard slap on Tony's ass. Then another and another.

"God, Boss! I won't do it again. Please!"

"Please what, Tony? Please stop? Or please carry on? Which is it?" Tony didn't know the answer to that. His brain had liquefied. It had melted into pure Gibbs mixed with sheer lust. Gibbs smacked him hard once more on each ass cheek, and then positioned himself on top of Tony, kissing his neck, mouth against Tony's ear.

"I'm going easy on you as it's the first time. But get this into your head. You'll do exactly what I say, when I say it. Or else you'll be getting up close and personal with of some of those toys in the cupboard. I could have fun for hours with some of them".

Tony groaned. God, Gibbs was even bossier than he'd hoped. And he'd said he was going easy on him. If this was easy, Tony couldn't wait to get to the hard part. Speaking of hard, his cock would definitely, without doubt, no question of it, explode if he didn't come soon. Without thinking, he rubbed against the sheets again, stopping instantly when he realised what he'd done. Shit. He prayed that Gibbs hadn't noticed. Some hope. Nothing ever got past Gibbs.

Gibbs grinned. He'd noticed what Tony had done, all right, but decided to let it go. He'd meant what he'd said; he was going easy on Tony as it was their first time in bed. He had no idea where Tony's boundaries lay on the kinky spectrum, but it would be fun finding out, and stretching those boundaries. Talking of stretching…. Tony's ass awaited him.

He reached up and started to uncuff Tony. Tony looked round at him, a questioning look on his face. Gibbs seized the chance to grind his mouth against Tony's for another fierce kiss, his hand reaching under Tony's body to stroke his cock. With his free hand, he opened the night stand and took out a bottle of lube.

"Coffee flavor?" Tony enquired cheekily. "Couldn't you get any vanilla?" Gibbs laughed and kissed him again.

"No vanilla round here, Tony. And we're going bareback. That OK with you? I'm clean and I reckon you are, too".

"Bareback is good, Boss. Need to feel you inside me. Now. Not telling you what to do, honest, Boss. Asking you. Well, begging, really. Please, please, please will you fuck me now? Need you so bad. Going to come real quick, I reckon".

"Not until I say" replied Gibbs. Tony groaned with frustration.

Gibbs slicked up his fingers with lube and carefully inserted one, then two into Tony. Tony pushed his ass up, trying to get more contact. He sure opens up easy, thought Gibbs. He put another finger in, enjoying every second of feeling Tony's hot body around his hand. Tony pushed back further as Gibbs slid his fingers in and out. When he thought Tony was ready, he pulled out his fingers and pushed the head of his cock against Tony's hole. It slipped easily in. Tony moaned, fisting the sheets with his hands. Gibbs pressed all the way in. He registered the fact that Tony was rubbing his cock against the sheets again. Bad boy. He needed sorting out.

Gibbs thrust in and out a few times, kissing and nuzzling Tony's neck. Then he grabbed Tony around the waist and pulled him up so that Tony's shoulders were against his chest. His other hand, already slick with lube, grabbed Tony's cock and began to pump it.

"No coming until I tell you, remember" Gibbs said.

"God, Boss! Are you trying to kill me?" Tony gasped.

"No, but what a way to go", laughed Gibbs. He continued to pump both Tony's ass and his cock. Tony's loud moan and throwing back of his head told Gibbs when he'd hit upon the other man's prostate. Having found it, he pounded it hard with his cock. Tony was groaning pretty much continuously now, hands scrabbling over the sheets, sweat covering his body.

Gibbs was getting close to coming himself. Pumping Tony's cock hard, he decided to end his boy's torment.

"Come for me, Tony. Come for me".

Tony exploded into Gibbs' hand and over the sheets almost immediately. He was lost in sensation, lost in Gibbs, he was one with Gibbs. There was nothing in the world but Gibbs, his cock up his ass, his hand on his dick, flesh against flesh. Gibbs was everything, everywhere, his whole being.

"Boss! God, Boss…..Fuck!"

Gibbs just had time to register that his boy was a screamer in bed, when he felt his own climax surging up. He came deep inside Tony, intense and fast, easily the hardest and fiercest orgasm he'd had for a long, long time. His balls were draining dry and pulling his brain out along with his come, he was sure of it. He collapsed down on top of Tony, rolling him on his side and pulling his body tight up against his own, spooning up, ignoring the sheets that were soaked with Tony's come. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, both men panting hard.

Gibbs stroked Tony's hair, pressing kisses into it. They didn't speak for a while.

Gibbs broke the silence, when his breathing was just about normal again.

"You're mine, Tony. You belong to me. Mine. Got that? All mine."

"Yours, Boss", Tony replied without hesitation. "All yours."

"And, Tony?"

"Yes, Boss?"

Gibbs turned Tony around to face him. He had to look into Tony's eyes as he said this. Tony gave a little smile and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"This isn't a one-off, Tony. It's not just about the sex. I want you. You. All of you. In every way. Got that? Know why? Because I love you. I love you, Tony. I really do. Took me a while to realise it, but I know it now".

Tony's response was to bury his face against Gibb's neck. Gibbs felt the other man's shoulders heave and realised that Tony was overcome with emotion. He pulled him closer, stroking his hair again. A muffled voice spoke into his shoulder.

"Love you too, Boss".

"I know, Tony. I know".

They didn't speak for a while. Then Tony said tentatively, "Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I call Abby? I want to wind her up a bit".

Gibbs laughed. "There's the phone. Hit the speaker button. I want to hear this".

Tony punched in the number. "Abs! Abby girl!"

"Tony! You getting ready to go out to that club? Looking good in those leather pants? Bet your ass looks real hot in them".

"Course it does, Abs. No need to go to that club. I've scored. Found myself a gorgeous, sexy, hot between the sheets guy. Into hinky, kinky stuff".

Both men grinned as they heard Abby's shriek. "Way to go, Tony boy! Way to go. God, you're a quick worker. Where d'you meet him? Who is he? Is this a one-off or something more? Because, you know, Tony…"

Tony laughed, interrupting Abby's babbling. "Abs! Hold up here! Let me get a word in edgeways". He snuggled closer to Gibbs, who held him tightly.

"Sorry, Tony boy! I am just so happy for you! Come on, tell Abby girl everything. I want the sordid details. All of them. Shoot".

"Want to speak with him? He's here with me, right now". Tony winked at Gibbs.

"Do I ever! Want to check him out, find out if he's good enough for my Tony. You on the speakerphone? Hey there, Tony's hot lover boy".

"Hey there, Abby", said Gibbs.

This time the shriek was almost deafening. Both Tony and Gibbs were laughing. Life was good, Tony thought. And it sure wasn't vanilla flavored.


End file.
